


Orika's Captivity Diary

by stellarpromise



Series: Aurica's Backstory [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/stellarpromise
Summary: A journey's beginning and ending.
Series: Aurica's Backstory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090706
Kudos: 1





	Orika's Captivity Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than basing the entire time keeping system on the Eorzean one, I kept the term "month" since it's already based on "moon", and I thought it would be weird for Aurica to refer to the moon as a person, refer to it rising etc etc and still call all 32 days "a moon" like the Eorzeans. Plus I figure as a Nhaama-leaning Dotharl they care a lot more about what the moon is like? It's easier to tell the exact date this way anyhow. In general I imagine the Domans, particularly the Steppe Au Ra, might be used to a different system of measuring things. (And language, but we have Echo hacks, so it doesn't matter much!)
> 
> Please use this image as reference for the passage of time in the Diary!  
> 

_ 11th Month – 3rd Waning Half Moon _

Yesun and I will be heading to Yanxia. I have heard of its beauty from the merchants of Reunion. I hope the sight of it will ease my love's troubled heart.

_ 12th Month – New Moon _

I was captured one week ago. It seems I’m to be kept alive. He thinks I might wield my power against those that cannot fight. There is no honor in this. Nhaama would not find me a warrior, but a coward.

_ 12th Month – Waxing Crescent _

Wish that I had more privacy. I am only left alone at night. Still, I can sometimes hear Yesun outside the door.

_ 12th Month – 3rd Waxing Crescent _

Things are bad for the servants here. They’re bad everywhere, but the stench of fear and death clouds the senses.

_ 12th Month - 2nd Waxing Half moon _

Turned my “futon” into a nest of sorts. This is more comfortable.

_ 12th Month – 2nd Full Moon _

Out in the gardens strange machines roam. I was pit against them. The blond man with the empty eyes laughed again. I have learned he is the son of the warlord. May our paths cross again, on even ground.

_ 12th Month – 2nd Full Moon _

Different servants again today.

_ 12th Month – Waning Gibbous _

I’m planning to run with them. We will have our opportunity in a month with the changing of the guard.

_ 12th Month – Waning Half Moon _

Sorry to see the birds go with the season. I miss their song. I whisper it to myself before I sleep but it never sounds the same. My cage must echo it back strangely.

_ 12th Month – 3rd Waning Half Moon _

I have secured a new weapon. The servant replaced the leg of a table with it.

_ 1st Month – New Moon _

Couldn’t get the face of the warlord’s son out of my mind. I saw his blood-spattered form testing his newest sword today. May Nhaama grant me my vengeance in the next life, if not this one.

_ 1st Month - 4th Waxing Crescent _

“Save them.” My friend in the kitchens placed this note beneath my bowl of soup. The drink this day was an elixir in disguise.

_ 1st Month - 3rd Waxing Half Moon _

You look in my eyes like you're searching for something, but to you I’ve already bared all of myself. I have nothing left to give you Yesun.

_ 1st Month – Waxing Gibbous _

May Nhaama grant me strength.

_ 1st Month - 4th Waxing Gibbous _

We are close, everything falls into place.

_ 1st Month – Full Moon _

Meet your eyes? I do not like what I see.

_ 1st month - 2nd Waning Gibbous _

In just a few moon risings we leave.

_ 1st Month - 3rd Waning Gibbous _

The stars are dancing in the heavens, but the moon hides her face behind clouds.

_ 1st Month - 4th Waning Half Moon _

Next to the door I hear him. He cries again, yet I do not think he knows why. I hope he will come to understand.

_ 1st Month - Waning Crescent _

Life here was harsh, but these people are strong. Their faith in their fallen leader’s return is curious… but I do hope they see what they are hoping for. Tomorrow is the day.

_ 1st Month – 2nd Waning Crescent _

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Go back and read /just/ the first word of each entry in order if you haven't! :3


End file.
